interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Le
Breton Noun # vow ---- Danish Pronunciation * Etymology 1 From . Noun # scythe (farm tool) Inflection Etymology 2 From . Verb # laugh (show mirth by peculiar movement of the muscles of the face and emission of sounds) ---- French Etymology From , from illum, by dropping il-'' and ''-m. Latin illum is the accusative singular of . Pronunciation * * Article # The (definite article). #: Le''' lait du matin'' — The milk of the morning. #* fr.Wikisource|original=El ingenioso hidalgo Don Quijote de la Mancha|by=Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra|section=Volume I, Chapter IV|passage=Je suis le valeureux don Quichotte de la Manche, le défaiseur de torts et le réparateur d’iniquités.}} #*:: ... I am the valiant Don Quixote of La Mancha, the undoer of wrongs and the repairer of iniquities. # (used before abstract nouns; not translated in English). # (before parts of the body) The; my, your, etc. #: Il s’est cassé la jambe — He has broken his leg. # (before units) A, an. #: Cinquante kilomètres à l’heure — fifty kilometres an hour. Usage notes * le becomes l’ before a vowel or an unaspirated h. *: l’amour — love. *: l’homme — the man. * de le is never used: contracted into du. * à le is never used: contracted into au. *: Il a une cicatrice au visage — He has a scar on the face or He has a scar on his face. Pronoun # Him, it. # (used to refer to something previously mentioned or implied; not translated in English). #: Je suis petit et lui, il '''l’'est aussi'' — I am small and he is too ("he is it too", i.e., "he is small too"). Related terms References ---- Galician Verb # # ---- Hungarian Pronunciation * * Adverb # down Category:Hungarian two-letter words ---- Ido Article # the (used only when there is no other sign of plurality, for example with nominalized adjectives) ---- Interlingua Article # the Usage notes * de le is contracted into del. * a le is contracted into al. Pronoun # him #: Io '''le' appella mi amico'' — I call him my friend. ---- Irish Pronunciation * Preposition # with Inflection Usage notes Prefixes h'' to a following vowel-initial word. * 'le' héadach'' – "with clothing" Used in conjunction with the copula particle is to indicate possession: * Is '''liomsa' an hata'' – "The hat is mine; the hat belongs to me" * is '''le' Cáit an peann luaidhe'' – "The pencil is Cáit's; the pencil belongs to Cáit" Alternative forms Form used before definite article: leis, as leis an mbuachaill "with the boy", leis na cailíní "with the girls". ---- Italian Etymology 1 From illas, which is the accusative plural feminine of . Article # the Usage notes * Contrary to , le does not elide before words that begin with a vowel. Pronoun # (third person plural feminine) them Etymology 2 Pronoun # }} her, to her #: Le ho detto che la amo — I told her that I love her. #: Le ho dato la lettera — I gave her the letter or I gave the letter to her # you, to you #: Le ho detto il mio nome — I told you my name #: Le ho dato la lettera — I gave you the letter or I gave the letter to you Usage notes * When le is used in the formal sense, it is usually capitalised as Le to avoid confusion with le meaning "her". References ---- Lojban Cmavo # refers to the x1 sumti of the following word and indicates that the thing the speaker talks about in the following word is just called that way by the speaker and is not necessarily really the thing that is usually described by the word ---- Mandarin Particle # (a modality word indicating a new situation) #* Mao Zedong yú 1976 nian 9 yue 9 ri shìshì le. #: Mao Zedong died on September 9, 1976. #* zhe fen yizhu bei cuangai le. #: this will has been falsified. #* hao le! #: It's O.K. now. #* ta yòu lai le! #: she/he come again! #* huoche dao le! #: the train is coming/approaching! #* huoche yijing dao le! #: the train has already arrived! #* zhongxue biye zhihou ta jiu gongzuo le. #: after graduated from secondary school then she/he went to work. # (a suffix indicating completed action) #* wo zhi qingle yi wei keren. #: I invited only one guest. #* Zhongguo Sichuan fashengle qianglie dizhen. #: Zhōngguó Sìchuān fāshēngle qiángliè dìzhèn. #: 中国四川发生了强烈地震. #: A strong earthquake has happened in Sichuan, China. #* ta zhongyu jiejuele yunshu de kunnan. #: She/he finally solv'ed' the difficulty of transportation. #* wo wenle ni yige wenti, danshi ni meiyou huida. #: I ask'ed' you a question, but you didn't answer. #* women shangliangle xujiu. #: We talk'ed' it over for a long time. #* zuijin tamen faxianle yi-ke huixing. #: Recently they have discover'ed' a comet. #* Fang jiaoshou xiang3chu1le yige banfa lai xiaomie zhongzi shang de xijun. #: Professor Fang work'ed' out a method to destroy bacteria on the seeds. #* ta renzhen de jianchale dazigao, paichule suoyou de cuowu. #: She/he went through the typescript carefully to eliminate all errors from it. #* xueshengmen zai bugaopai shang tiele yi-zhang haibao. #: The students put up a poster on the bulletin board. #* zhe-ci diaocha bijiaole butong guojia de jiage. #: the survey compares prices in different countries. #* shuji turan likaile huiyishi. #: The secretary abruptly left the conference room. #* zuotian, tamen canguanle yige xiandai meishu zhanlan. #: they visit'ed' an exhibition of modern art yesterday. #* wo yijing jueding le. #: I have decid'ed'. #* wo wangjile dangshi ta shuole shenme. #: I forgot what she/he said at that time. #* ni mǎile shenme cài? #: what food for making dish have you bought? #* ni mǎile shenme sòngcài? #: what food for making dish have you bought? #* ba miaor zaicha zhi le. #: the young plant has been transplanted vertically. Derived terms * haole Suffix # Pronunciation * Pinyin # 餎: # 饹: # 了: to finish; aspect particle of completed action #: (indicating a new situation) Hǎo le — It’s okay now. #: (indicating completed action) Wǒ zhǐ qǐngle yī wèi kèren — I invited only one guest. Pinyin syllable le # # # Usage notes English transcriptions of Chinese speech often fail to distinguish between the critical tonal differences employed in the Chinese language, using words such as this one without the appropriate indication of tone. External links * Google links: "le" pinyin * Google links: "le5" pinyin Category:Mandarin entries with audio links Category:Mandarin pinyin ---- Meriam Etymology Rotuman Noun # person Category:ulk:Human ---- Norwegian Verb # To laugh. Conjugation ---- Old French Article # the (masculine singular oblique definite article) # the (feminine singular definite article) Inflection ---- Scottish Gaelic Pronunciation * Preposition (adds h''' to vowels) # with # by Usage notes * This form is used before nouns without the definite article; before the definite article the form leis is used. Derived terms * The following prepositional pronouns: ---- Slovene Adverb # only ---- Spanish Etymology . Pronoun # To him, for him (dative form of él) #: Mi mamá va a escribir'le una carta a mi hermano.'' — My mom is going to write a letter to my brother. # To her, for her (dative form of ella) #: ''Le dio un beso a Ana.'' — He gave Ana a kiss. # To you, for you (dative form of usted, ello, lo) #: ¿A usted '''le' gustan los caballos?'' — Do you like horses? Usage notes Though le is usually the indirect object form of the direct object pronouns lo/'la', it is often used as a direct object as well...e.g., «''yo le creo''» (I believe him/her); «''le gusta...» (he/she likes...). Note that when a sentence contains a noun that is an indirect object, a '''redundant' indirect object '''''le (or its plural form les) is also required; for example «''yo le daré el libro a Jorge» (literally, ''"I will give him the book to Jorge"), where him/le corresponds to Jorge. This apparent redundancy, while seemingly pointless, is obligatory. Both of the object pronouns le and les become se when followed by the direct object lo/'la'/'los'/'las'; hence, «''yo se lo daré''» (I will give it/them to him/her/them) rather than «''yo le/les lo daré''», which would be grammatically incorrect. See also * Spanish pronouns ---- Swedish Pronunciation * Verb # To smile. Derived terms * småle See also * leende ---- Xhosa Pronunciation * Adjective le (Class iii/iv) # these Adjective le (Class ix/x) # this Related terms * leyo * leyaya Category:Xhosa adjectives ar:le gn:le br:le cs:le da:le de:le et:le el:le es:le fr:le ga:le ko:le io:le it:le ku:le la:le lt:le hu:le mt:le nl:le ja:le no:le oc:le pl:le pt:le ru:le st:le tn:le fi:le sv:le th:le tr:le vi:le zh:le